Ginjkas o Goshookai Itashimasu
by Miyama Ishida
Summary: Hey peoples! Toji's one of my fave characters from my fic 'prodigy child', but he's not the only ginjka. read and find out what the others are like, why they got changed, and what trouble they're in. The beginning of the ginjkas, my friends! **CH. 3 UP**
1. Daisuke's Great Idea

One of the most popular characters of my prodigy child series is Toji, wormon in ginjka form. I got the idea for Toji with two friends of mine, Ashna and Chibi, when we were camping one summer. We didn't just have Toji though, oh no. I managed to come up with a whole story for the ginjkas, and there have been many side stories since then. Here is the beginning, for your reading enjoyment. I hope you have as much fun reading about them as I did making them up.   
  
-Miyama Ishida  
  
Ginjkas o Goshookai Itashimasu  
  
It started as a normal weekend. Everyone at Ken's house, gathered in his living room, trying to figure out what to do that would include everybody. It wasn't so hard to think of things that the digidestined could do, of course, for they were human in the human world, and such was typical for that environment. The digimon themselves, however, were another problem altogether. Sure, they could go to the digital world and run about, but that became boring after the first thousand times. And so, we find our heroes and heroines gathered, racking their brains, trying to come up with a plan for fun that everyone could enjoy.   
  
"The only thing stupider than that idea is the one where we go to the roller rink in the dark!" Takeru exclaimed.   
"Hey!" Mimi said immediately, for the roller rink had been her idea.   
"Sorry Mimi, but you gotta admit, that idea is kinda silly." Hikari said. Mimi shrugged.   
"Well then you think of something."   
"Swimming?" said Miyako.  
"Bike riding?" said Takeru.  
"Soccer?" said Taichi.   
"No, all of those would have to be outside where people can see us." Replied Yamato.   
"What about shopping? That's always… oh wait. That's in the mall with people. *Giggle* never mind." Mimi smiled. Sora shook her head, and ken covered half his face. Iori, sitting next to Daisuke, was also trying to think of something, but was balancing his digivice on his knee as well. It lost its balance and hit Daisuke's foot.   
"Sorry Daisuke."   
"It's okay." They all sat in silence for a moment. Daisuke sighed, glancing at Iori's digivice.   
"Too bad they can't just digivolve into people." He said it causally and with no meaning behind it. More than a few destined nodded subconsciously. Both ken and Koushiro, however, looked at each other, grins plastered on their faces.   
"Daisuke, that's not a bad idea." Koushiro said.   
"Huh? What?" Daisuke replied. Ken chuckled. He got to his feet, kissed Daisuke on the cheek and grabbed Koushiro by the arm.   
"Come, Shiro-kun. We have a lot of work ahead of us." That said, he dragged Koushiro down the hall, shutting his bedroom door behind him. The others glanced after them, with Taichi leaning backwards on his chair to look down the hallway.   
"I wonder what they're up to?" Mimi asked. Sora raised an eyebrow.   
"Knowing the kinds of things that happen in that bedroom, I'm not sure I want to find out. Even if it is Koushiro in there instead of Daisuke." She got up. I guess that means we go home until they decided to tell us of their wonderful new achievement." She put on her coat.   
"Come on Biyomon. Let's go home." The bird digimon followed her partner, waving bye as she left. Most of the others shrugged and went home too. The only ones now in the living room were Wormon and Tentamon.   
"How long do you think they'll be in there?" Tentamon asked. Wormon shrugged.   
"Anywhere between now and when they come out, I guess."   
~~~~~  
It wasn't until five days later that anyone heard from ken. Even then it was a short phone call to Taichi.   
"Hey tai?"   
"Dear gods? Is it, can it be? Why yes! Ken Ichijouji, back from the dead!"   
"Oh ha ha."   
"Welcome to the land of the living my friend. How are you?" he chuckled.   
"Fine. Get everyone and their digimon over to my place pronto."   
"Okay, but why the rush?"   
"No time to explain. Just move it."   
"Okay. Bye ken."  
"Bye." *click* Taichi stared at the phone. Well that was kinda rude, he thought. Which means one of two things. Either they've come up with something phenomenal, he put on his coat and locked the door behind him, or hell's frozen over and Koushiro's dancing naked on his coffee table. Tai chuckled at the thought of the redhead making a fool of himself and ran to Yamato's where Augumon was visiting Gabumon for the afternoon.  
~~~~~  
Author's notes: hmmm... now what could they be planning? are ken and koushiro really planning anything produceve, or have they just used that excuse to have the past week alone in ken's bedroom? and what od the others? are they mad? lol. reveiw peoples, review! and tell me exactly what you want to happen next. flames are not only tolerated, they are used to cook my breakfast. thanks ; ) 


	2. Nya Nya

"Is that everybody?" Koushiro asked.   
"No. Hikari's gonna be here any second." Sure enough, the destined of light walked through the door, Gatomon in her hands.   
"I got stuck talking to some old lady about cats." She said. Gatomon smiled.   
"She just knows a perfect feline when she sees one, that's all." She practically strut over to the others.   
"She told me that Gatomon was a beautiful cat."   
"Good, everyone's here now. Great." Ken grinned. Koushiro stood beside him, both with their hands behind their backs.   
"Today we stand on a new threshold of digimon technology. The beginning of something wonderful and-" ken started.   
"Oh cut the crap and tell us why the hell you've been hiding away for the past work week." Daisuke interrupted. Ken glared at him, and the others snickered. Koushiro brought one hand in front of him, and was holding a round piece of metal and plastic.  
"What's that/?" Miyako asked.   
"This is a new type of digivice." He grinned.   
"For what?" she replied.   
"That's the best part." Koushiro chuckled. "This digivice that ken and myself have been working non-stop for this time can turn digimon into humans." Naturally, this is where half of the crowd gasped.   
"Cool!" Daisuke yelled. He grabbed the digivice. "Um, how does it work?" ken took it back.   
"Not like that, I'm sure" Daisuke stuck his tongue out at ken.   
"First thing's first. We need a digimon volunteer." Koushiro said. All the digimon looked at each other warily.   
"Oh come on. Do you honestly think that Koushiro and I would make something to hurt you guys?"   
"Well no," Augumon said, "but it's never been done before, and you said 'volunteer' which sounds an awful lot like 'victim' when you think about it." Koushiro glanced at ken, slightly distressed. Gatomon shook her head.   
"You sissies. Here, I'll go first." Ken grinned.   
"Okay, Hikari, you hold the digivice, and say 'digi-human energize." She chuckled.  
"Well that will be easy to remember." Ken nodded.   
"Hey wait a minute." Iori suddenly said.   
"What?" replied Gatomon.   
"Even if this works, you can't just go out in the world as if nothing was different in any other way."   
"Why not?"   
"Well, your name for one thing. I'm not saying 'Gatomon' isn't a nice name, but not for a human. People would start to wonder."   
"You know, you have a point." The cat digimon grinned. She thought a moment, and nodded. "Okay, I've got one."   
"What is it?" Hikari asked.   
"Neko. Simple. Easy. Unique. And purrrrrr-fect for me." She replied. Hikari chuckled.   
"Okay. Here goes. 'Digi-Human Energize'!" the digivice shook in Hikari's hand, and Gatomon changed to completely white before her body grew and changed to that of an eighteen-year-old girl. Her colouring returned to normal, and she was sitting cross-legged on the ground, eyes closed. She took a deep breath.   
"Well," her voice had changed. It was now a rich deep woman's tone, "did it work?" she held her arms out in front of her, and opened her eyes. She liked what she saw. A lot. Her skin was a pale creamy colour, and she has long, graceful limbs. Eyes the same shade of royal blue were framed with thick dark lashes. Her hair was short and ebony black. She grinned.   
"Obviously." Hikari smiled. Neko looked around, worried.   
"What's wrong? Why aren't you looking at me?" she said. Daisuke turned around (for no one was facing her except Hikari) with his hand over his eyes.   
"Um, Gato-I mean Neko, it worked alright. Too well."   
"What do you mean?"   
"You're, um, naked." Neko glanced down at her body.   
"Yeah, so?"   
"Well, um, when you're human, that's not a good thing." Taichi added.   
"Oh. Ken?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Do you have any clothes I could borrow?"   
"Hang on one sec. My mother left some last time she visited."   
(A/N: due to convenience, the destined don't live with their parents in this fic)   
Ken hurried down to the guest room and quickly returned, fabric in hand.   
"Thank you." Neko smiled, taking the clothing. She pulled on a long flowing flowered dress and stood up. "How's that?" the others turned to look.   
"Wonderful." Sora smiled.   
"Cool." Miyako grinned.  
"Problematic." Koushiro frowned. Neko turned around.   
"Why?"   
"You still have a tail." He pointed. Neko looked behind her and lifted it so that the end of her tail was by her face. She grinned.   
"In this form, I still have my tail ring!"   
"And your tail." Koushiro said again.  
"What's wrong with that?"   
"Humans don't have tails." Yamato said.   
"That's not true." Vee-mon suddenly replied, jumping up and down. "I saw this girl the other day, who was dressed all weird to the other people, and she had not only a tail, but ears as well! I saw it from the window!" Daisuke nodded.   
"There are a lot of Goth weirdoes around nowadays doing things like that. Maybe she could pull it off." He said.   
"I'm not a weirdo." Neko glared. Daisuke glared back.   
"Besides, to do that, you'd have to go Goth." Hikari smiled.   
"Yeah, so?" Neko said.   
"But you'd have to wear black all the time. And black makeup. You'd look dead, or something!" Mimi said, horrified. Neko grinned.   
"I Like black." She said, making her voice sound as if she were purring, "and if it means I can keep my tail that way, I'll do it." Ken looked at Koushiro. He shrugged.   
"Alright. If you can deal with that, sure. But we have to reconfigure all the other digivces now to make sure that certain digimon parts don't show up on the others." Ken sighed, and pushed Koushiro back into his room. He shut the door. A few seconds later, he stuck his head out again.   
"Hey Hikari? You can keep that digivice. But if anything goes wrong, tell me okay?"   
"'K." she replied. She turned to go and stopped. "Oh ken?"   
"Yeah?"   
"How long does this last for?"   
"It should last about a week, tops. Then she'll change back, and you'll have to digivolve her again." The others had already started leaving, getting used to Ken and Koushiro's antisocial behavior.   
"Okay. Thanks." She waved and caught up with Neko, who was a few inches taller then Hikari. Ken called after her.   
"And make sure you lock it on the way out!" he shut his bedroom door.   
~~~~~  
Author's notes: well isn't this interesting? thanks for all your cool reviews. i'm a major review junkie, so it makes me really happy when i get them. *grins* Neko the goth, eh? yay for hikari. i wonder how she'll take it? and will ken and koushiro fix that little problem? more later! 


	3. Pink Is My Favorite Colour!

Another two days passed by, and the destined were once again called over to the ex-Kaiser's house. And, just like last time, Koushiro and ken produced a round digivice for all.   
"Alright. Who's next to volunteer?" the digimon looked at each other, and three stepped forward.   
"I'll do it." said Wormon.   
"And me." replied Patamon.  
"And me!" jumped Vee-mon. Ken grinned.   
"Really Wormon? You'll try it next?" Wormon glanced at the digivice in ken's hand and gulped. Vee-mon shoved him out of the way.  
"Me, me! Change me!!!" he bounced. Koushiro grinned at ken.   
"Vee-mon, do you have a name yet?" Vee-mon stopped.   
"No."  
"Then when you have a name, you can go next." Ken chuckled. Vee-mon pouted.   
"No fair." He muttered.   
"That's not fair at all! Why not do Vee-mon next?" Daisuke said on his digimon's behalf.   
"Simply because he's all hyped up right now. Thinking of a name will calm him down, and all the extra energy might do something to change what the normal outcome would be."   
"Oh." Daisuke replied. Miyako chuckled. Daisuke stuck his tongue out at her.   
"Well, I guess that leaves Patamon." Takeru said. Patamon grinned.   
"Name please." Ken said.   
"Tsuwabuki." Patamon replied.   
"That's a nice name." Sora said.   
"I know. That's why I chose it." Ken handed Takeru the digivice.   
"Ready?" Takeru nodded.   
"Digi-Human Energize!" the digivice shook in Takeru's hand, and at the same time Patamon changed to a caramel colour, his frame changing to that of a twelve-year-old boy's. Wavy strawberry blonde hair down to his shoulders, he had blue eyes and a peaches and cream complexion. He grinned.   
"Look at me! Look at me!!!!" he giggled, jumping up and down. Takeru raises an eyebrow.   
"And you've gotten very…. jumpy." He said.   
"Must be a bit of extra energy. It'll probably wear off in a minute or two."  
"Can I have some clothes please?" Tsuwabuki asked.   
"Oh, don't bother. We've programmed the digivice so that you'll change back in any second." Sure enough, a few moments later, Tsuwabuki returned to being the bat pig.   
"But why'd you do that?" Mimi asked.   
"To make sure that if he did have any extra parts, he wouldn't be stuck like that for a week, while Neko likes her tail, he might have had a weirder outcome." Vee-mon whispered something to Daisuke and they both snickered. Something about having bat wings for ears for a week.   
"Who's next then?" Takeru asked.   
"Oh wait. I want to make sure it'll work again right away." Ken said. He took the digivice, did something to it, and handed it back to Takeru.   
"Okay. Ready Patamon?"   
"Sure thing."   
"Digi-Human Energize!" again Patamon's shape changed and grew. And again Patamon received a twelve-year-old boy. Same strawberry hair. Same blue eyes. Same jumpiness.  
"Yay! It worked it worked!!!"   
"Uh-oh…." Someone uttered. Tsuwabuki stop jumping.   
"What's wrong?" looking at the new body, Tsuwabuki saw nothing wrong, and started jumping in place again.   
"What happened?" ken asked Koushiro.   
"I'm not sure…" he replied.   
"I'm fine! See?"   
"No, you're not." Takeru frowned.   
"Why not?" Tsuwabuki replied, giggling.   
"Because you're a girl, that's why." Tsuwabuki stopped, re-looked at herself, and shrugged.   
"So I am? So what?"   
"What do you mean 'so what?'?!?!? You were a boy a few seconds ago!!!" Takeru said.   
"So I'm a girl now. Big deal. I don't care!"   
"It's like Patamon's normal enthusiasm is multiplied by a hundred, and changed to just silliness." Hikari commented.   
"Well, he, I mean she, did turn into a twelve year old, it seems to be her human counterpart…" ken said, thinking, "but why in the world she would be a girl now I have no idea."   
"Well what did you do to the digivice before you gave it back to me?" Takeru said. He was very worried about his digimon.   
"I only changed it so that Patamon would be Tsuwabuki for a week instead of a few moments."   
"Well, she can't have the name Tsuwabuki anymore, can she?"   
"Sure I can! I'm not changing my name! I like the name Tsuwabuki!!!" the now girl ginjka giggled.   
"That's a boy's name." Mimi said.   
"So call me 'Suki' for short." She replied, sticking out her tongue. Hikari took off her sweater and handed it to her.   
"Here. Put this on. If you're going to be a girl, at least be a clothed one." Suki took the pink sweater, and slipped it over her head. She grinned.   
"I like this sweater. A lot."   
"Well thanks. It's a nice style, isn't it?" Hikari smiled. The sweater was too big for Suki, and it fell to her knees.   
"No no no. Not the style." She replied.   
"Oh. Then why do you like it?"   
"Cuz. The colour. It's so pretty." Suki hugged herself. "I have decided pink is my favorite colour. Now and forever!" Takeru groaned.   
"Great. Not only is my digimon a bouncy girl, but her favorite colour is pink."   
"What's wrong with that? My favorite colour is pink, and I'm fine." Mimi said. Takeru covered his face. Ken took the digivice from Takeru.   
"Hmmm……." He disappeared into his room, muttering to himself as he went. Koushiro actually walked the others to the door this time.   
"I'll call you when we fix it." He said.   
"Okay." Most replied.   
"My poor Patamon…" Takeru was saying to himself. The ginjka giggled.   
"I wanna pink dress, and pink socks, and some pink shoes… oh! And I wanna pink hat, just like yours!" Takeru took her hand and pulled her out the door behind him.   
~~~~~  
author's notes: well well well. isn't that and interesting twist on things? *grins* should Tsuwabuki be fixed? or is she forever to remain as Suki in ginjka form? find out in the next chapter, and tell me what you want to happen! 


	4. by the power of three

A week later, the group returned. Hopefully the last time for this reason. Neko had changed to Gatomon a few days ago, and Ken had insisted that she change into Neko again when they gathered once more.   
"Digi-Human Energize!" Gatomon disappeared, and Neko took her place. The clothes she put on this time were black leather pants and a tight black tube top.   
"We went shopping last time." Grinning, she placed a hand on Daisuke's chin and closed his mouth.   
"Sorry." He blushed. She chuckled. 'Suki' had changed back an hour before they had gotten there, and ken had fiddled with her digivice for a while before they had arrived.   
"Okay. Go for it." Ken gave back the Vice.   
"Digi-Human Energize!" Takeru yelled. Patamon changed into Tsuwabuki. Takeru grinned and hugged the ginjka. "Thank the gods!" ken took the digivice back, and looked at it.   
"I don't think I could stand having you in female form when you're human anymore Tsuwabuki. It's just too weird and not right. I am SO glad to have Tsuwabuki back!" Takeru said happily.   
"Yes, well, um, Takeru. There's a slight problem with that…" Koushiro started. Takeru frowned.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, there's a small glitch here" ken pointed as Koushiro explained, "that we can't fix. And it'll make it so that every once in a while, Patamon will digivolve as Suki and not Tsuwabuki."   
"Well why can't you just give me a new digivice?"   
"We can't. This one has already bonded with Patamon's data stream. Another digivice wouldn't work. It would be like trying to get Yamato's music talent out of Taichi."   
"Oh." Takeru said reluctantly."   
"But it's not like it's gonna hurt me or nothin'!" Tsuwabuki said. "I mean, I Like being a girl sometimes. It's lots of fun!" Hikari chuckled and Daisuke shook his head. Takeru sighed.   
"Alright. As long as it won't wreck his programming, I can deal with him being a girl every once in a while."   
"Alright then. Now that that's settled, we can move on!" Koushiro smiled.   
"YAY!!!! My turn, my turn!!!! I wanna go next!" Vee-mon bounced. Ken chuckled.   
"Name?" Daisuke grinned.   
"The best name we could find."   
"Which is?"  
"Genki!!" Vee-mon said. Everyone started laughing.   
"You're right, that is perfect. Here." Ken handed Daisuke the vice.   
"Digi-Human Energize!!!" Flashing blue, Vee-mon also aquired a twelve-year-old body. His hair, which was blue, was also a mess, and he kept his red eyes. Grabbing Tsuwabuki's hands, they jumped around the room.   
"Look at me! I'm so cool!" Genki shouted.   
"Hell yeah you're cool! You're my digimon partner!" Daisuke replied.   
"Yay! Genki-chan, Genki-chan, it's it fun?" Tsuwabuki grabbed Genki's hands and jumped up and down. Genki jumped with him, nodding.   
"Hai hai hai!!!" Ken shook his head, chuckling to himself.   
"Hey Wormon." Wormon glanced up at ken.   
"Yeah?" Ken held out a digivice.  
"Digi-human energize." He said calmly. Wormon had a surprised look on his face when he finished changing. Blushing, he ran into ken's bedroom, followed by a low chuckle, and reappeared dressed in one of ken's school uniforms. The 'twelve-year-old' ginjka had pulled his green almost shoulder length hair into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, and looked at the crowd with unsure blue eyes. He was the tallest of the three ginjkas, not including Neko, and also the quietest so far. He had taken three steps into the room when Tsuwabuki glomped him, quickly followed by Genki. The three were now on the floor. Tsuwabuki jumped up, giggling.   
"Oh oh oh!!! Ken-chan! What's his name???"   
"Hai hai hai!!! Name please!" Genki said, bouncing up.   
"Toji." Ken replied. Tsuwabuki grabbed Toji's hands, and danced about in a circle.   
"Toji-chan, Toji-chan, Toji-chan, Toji-chan, Toji-chan, Toji-chan!!!!" Neko shook her head.   
"You three are an embarrassment to all ginjkas, you know that right?" Genki nodded, sticking out his tongue at her. The others chuckles while Neko glared at him.   
"So Toji, how does it feel?" Augumon asked.   
"Really weird…" he replied, looking at himself. He grinned. "But very cool."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: and here we have our three main heros! while i do have stories for all the other ginjkas, and i will finish this so you know what they look like and what their names are and everything, almost all the other ginjka fics star genki, suki and toji. review por favor! 


End file.
